Ian Grimwood
|voiceactor = Takahiro Fujimoto|aliases = Dr. Beardy-Bear|nationality = Crossbellan|birthDate = S.1148|birthPlace = Crossbell City|relatives = * Unnamed wife (deceased) * Unnamed son (deceased)|affilliation = Grimwood Law Office|occupation = Laywer|gender = Male|height = 180cm}}Ian Grimwood (イアン・グリムウッド), also known as Grizzly Grim (熊ヒゲ先生), is lawyer at the Grimwood Law Office in Crossbell City. Profile Ian Grimwood was born in S.1148. He is the guardian of Pete, who now works at the Grimwood Law Office as Ian's assistant. Ian is kind and influential with the appearance of a large grizzly bear, earning him the alias of the Grizzly Grim. In addition to citizens and merchants of Crossbell, Ian is also on good terms with the Crossbell Police Department, having assisted Guy Bannings, Alex Dudley, Sergei Lou and members of the Special Support Section on numerous occasions by exchanging information. Fixer In S.1189, Ian lost his wife and son in an aircraft accident as the result of a counterintelligence conflict between Erebonia and Calvard. The parents of Guy and Lloyd Bannings died in the same accident, making him closely acquainted with the two orphaned brothers from that moment onward. Together with Mariabell Crois, Ian put the Azure-Zero Project into operation while using her father, Dieter, as their public cover. The purpose of the project was the Sept-Terrion of Zero, allowing him to manipulate the laws of causality and realise a peaceful world. Ian took custody of Pete, who reminded him of the son he lost that day. Over time, Pete's presence helped Ian to overcome the grief of losing his family and even considered dropping his support of the project for Pete's sake. When detective Guy Bannings got wind of Mariabell's plan and started his investigation, Ian's accomplice Arios MacLaine tried to stop him in a duel. The duel ended in a tie, however, Ian intervened. He grabbed his gun and shot Guy to death. Having murdered Guy, Ian felt forced to continue with the project. Arrest When the Azure Tree manifested and the Sept-Terrion of Zero came to fruition, Lloyd Bannings convinced Ian to step away from the project, Mariabell intervened by impaling him with her weapon. No vital organs were hit, however, and Ian managed to survive the attack. When the Special Support Section escapes from the Azure Tree, they take Ian with them and arrest him. He has been in jail ever since. Before leaving for the Azure Tree and subsequent arrest, Ian left Pete the following letter:English= Dear Pete, First of all, allow me to apologise for suddenly leaving you with a letter like this. I once took you in as your guardian. After you started working in my office, you made every day a bliss. From that fateful day, however, I have been dominated by grief and sadness, and I lived for the success of that project. ...I cannot thank you enough. For it was you, even if for a fleeting moment, that made me feel worried...but I was no longer able to suspend the project. I would never forgive myself if I would turn my back on it now. Pete...I want you to forget about me and live the rest of your days in happiness. I pray to our Goddess in a faraway place for you, bright and wise, to become a splendid grown-up. - Ian Grimwood |-|Japanese= ──ピート君へ。 まずは、こんな手紙を残して君の元を 突然去ってしまった事を謝らせてほしい。 かつて後見人として君を引き取り、事務所で働いてもらうようになってから私は輝くような毎日を過ごさせてもらった。 運命のあの日から、嘆きと哀しみに支配され、計画を達成するためだけにあるはずだった私の人生を……本当に感謝してもし足りない。 君のこともあるから、しばらくの間、私も悩んでいたが……やはり計画を中止することはできない。私に後戻りすることは許されないのだ。 ピート君、どうか…… 私のことは忘れて幸せに過ごしてほしい。聡明な君が立派な大人になってくれるのを遠い場所から女神に祈っている。 ──イアン・グリムウッド Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Characters